Dat  wil ik ook!
by Nemaya
Summary: Twee dreuzelmeisjes zijn onafscheidelijke vriendinnen. Dan krijgt een van de twee een bezoekje uit de magische wereld met de mededeling dat zij naar Zweinstein mag. Hoe zal dit hun vriendschap beïnvloeden?


**Dat wil ik ook!**

Uitgelaten rende ik naar onze boomhut, het geheime plekje voor ons tweeën. In mijn rugzak zat een boek dat Gwyneth wilde lenen. Natuurlijk was het een fantasyverhaal, dat was de belangrijkste overeenkomst in onze vriendschap. We hielden allebei van dat soort verhalen. Een andere wereld dan het saaie geval waarin wij leefden, moedige helden en woeste monsters die afgeslacht werden. Daar konden we uren over praten in onze zelfgebouwde boomhut.  
Buiten onze liefde voor fantasy hadden we niet veel met elkaar gemeen. Zij had lang, blond haar, grijze ogen en was bijna een kop groter dan ik. Ik had kort, zwart haar, donkerbruine ogen en was dus een kop kleiner. Toch waren we ongeveer even oud. Zij was een maand jonger dan ik.  
Onze enige overeenkomst buiten onze liefde voor fantasyboeken was onze intelligentie.  
Volgend schooljaar zouden we samen naar dezelfde middelbare school gaan. Over anderhalve maand, na deze wisselvallige zomer met zijn natte kilheid en zijn verstikkende hitte, zouden we net als op de basisschool in dezelfde klas zitten. De hoogste brugklas van het Lawrencelyceum, met alle slimme kinderen van de buurt bij elkaar.  
Gwyneth was er nog niet. Ik vermoedde dat ze eerst moest meehelpen om de afwas te doen. Waarom ze geen afwasmachine hadden, was mij nog steeds een raadsel. Waarom zelf doen wat een machine kan doen? Geld en plaats was geen punt voor hen, dus daar kon het niet aan liggen, toch stond haar moeder erop dat ze de afwas gewoon met de hand bleven doen. Vaag mens.  
Om de tijd te doden tot ze er was, begon ik te lezen in het andere boek dat ik bij me had. Ik had het al zeker twintig keer gelezen, net als de delen die erna kwamen, maar toch verveelde het me nooit. De wereld die in dit boek werd geschapen was de beste van álle fantasyboeken die ik tot nu toe had gelezen. Tovenaars, heksen, draken, eenhoorns en veel, heel veel magie. Ik zou er ik weet niet wat voor geven om écht in die wereld te kunnen leven. Dit saaie leventje van mij hing me de keel uit, er gebeurde nooit wat in. Voor ik het wist, was ik verdiept in het verhaal...

Ik snapte niet waarom mam geen afwasmachine kocht. Ze had een hekel aan de afwas, net als ik, toch bleef ze het met de hand doen. Becky had al vaak gevraagd waarom, maar ik wist het niet en mam wilde er nooit antwoord op geven. Daarom hielp ik elke dag braaf mee. Hoe sneller ik ervan verlost was, hoe beter. Dan kon ik eindelijk gaan lezen, of naar de boomhut met Becky om daar te lezen en te praten over boeken.  
Net toen ik de achterdeur uit wilde lopen, klonk de deurbel. Als we visite kregen, kon ik niet weg. Becky zou nog even moeten wachten. Nieuwsgierig liep ik naar de deur van de keuken naar de hal en luisterde naar mijn moeder, die een gesprek had met een vrouw. Het begin van het gesprek had ik gemist, dus ik snapte er niet veel van, maar blijkbaar begreep mijn moeder het wel, want ze liet de vrouw binnen en begeleidde haar naar de woonkamer.  
"Gwyneth, deze vrouw is hier voor jou."  
"Voor mij?"  
Met open mond plofte ik in mijn comfortabele leunstoel, terwijl ik de vrouw in me opnam, die tegenover me in een andere leunstoel ging zitten. Ze was niet erg lang, maar ook niet echt klein, had grijze krullende haren en hazelnootbruine ogen. Ze droeg een vormeloze rok en blouse die al lang uit de mode waren. In haar hand hield ze de mantel die ze aan had gehad toen ze voor onze deur verschenen was.  
Het was alsof een van de personages uit mijn favoriete boekenserie tot leven was gekomen. Ze was het perfecte evenbeeld van Professor Stronk. Ik keek snel naar haar handen. Deze waren ruw en eeltig, met kortgeknipte nagels, alsof ze vaak in de tuin werkte, net als haar moeder. Er was echter geen aarde onder haar nagels te vinden.  
Ik voelde dat ze me in zich opnam. Om de stilte te doorbreken, probeerde ik een grapje te maken.  
"Weet u, u lijkt sprekend op Professor Stronk uit de –"  
"Huh, jij kent mij al?" vroeg de vrouw verbaasd, haar grijze wenkbrauwen verdwenen bijna in de grijze massa van haar haar. "Hoe kan dat?"  
Nu was het mijn beurt om verbaasd te zijn. Ik moest wel aan het dromen zijn. Fictieve personages konden niet ineens tot leven komen en bij je aanbellen. Ze bleven altijd inkt op papier. Professor Stronk kon gewoonweg niet tegenover haar zitten. Ik wreef in mijn ogen en gaf mezelf een pets tegen de wang voor ik ze weer open deed, om er zeker van te zijn dat ik niet droomde. Ze zat er nog steeds.  
"Ehm... Hoe gaat het met Harry Potter?" vroeg ik onzeker, een oog op mijn moeder, die ons aangaapte, het andere op de verbaasde vrouw, die mij nu ook met open mond aangaapte.  
"Eh, prima. Hij is al een aantal jaren van Zweinstein af. Maar hoe ken jij hem? Hoe ken je ons? Geen enkele dreuzel hoort van ons bestaan af te weten!"  
"Dat zal ik u laten zien. Ik ben zo terug."  
Terwijl ik naar mijn kamer sprintte om mijn Harry Potterboeken te halen, begon ik me te realiseren dat ik practisch in een slechte Mary-Sue fanfic was beland. Dreuzelmeisje is Harry Potterfan, krijgt bezoek van magisch persoon en verbaast diegene met haar kennis van de magische wereld. Ze gaat naar Zweinstein en leeft nog lang en gelukkig.  
'Wie had ooit kunnen denken dat mij dit zou overkomen,' dacht ze ironisch. Hoe vaak had ze zichzelf niet in deze situatie voorgesteld, terwijl ze de serie las, en dan vooral het eerste boek? Hoe vaak had ze niet gehoopt dat de magische wereld echt bestond en dat ze naar Zweinstein mocht? Te vaak, gaf ze zichzelf toe, hoewel ze die hoop altijd snel van zich had afgeschud, omdat ze te realistisch was om aan zulke waanbeelden toe te geven. Maar nu was dat waanbeeld werkelijkheid geworden. Hoe gekker kon het nog worden?  
Een uur later was alles uitgelegd, had ik mijn moeder zover gekregen me naar Zweinstein te laten gaan en zat de brief en een plattegrond van Londen in de kontzak van mijn spijkerbroek met de locatie van De Lekke Ketel erop. Ik herinnerde me dat ik met Becky naar onze boomhut afgesproken had.  
"Oh, Professor?" vroeg ik nogal schuldbewust, "Mag ik het Becky vertellen? Zij is ook een enorme fan van de serie en ze zou het geweldig vinden om te weten dat de magische wereld ook echt bestaat. Is er trouwens een kansje dat zij ook naar Zweinstein kan?"  
Professor Stronk keek nogal twijfelachtig.  
"Ik vrees dat zij geen magische krachten heeft. Ze stond niet op de lijst met dreuzelheksen. Je mag het haar wel vertellen, maar als ze het aan iedereen gaat vertellen, zullen we haar geheugen moeten wissen. Maak haar dat goed duidelijk."  
Ik knikte. Ik wist zeker dat Becky blij voor me zou zijn.

Ik had bijna het boek uit toen ik rennende voetstappen hoorde. Aan het ritme hoorde ik dat het Gwyneth moest zijn en dat ze ergens heel enthousiast over was. Nieuwsgierig stak ik mijn hoofd over de rand en keek recht in haar blije gezicht.  
Zonder te vragen hoe het met me ging, begon ze meteen te vertellen wat haar die avond overkomen was. Als bewijs gaf ze me de brief die Stronk haar had gegeven. Ik staarde ongelovig naar de brief, die bijna identiek was aan die van Harry, terwijl ik naar haar verhaal luisterde.  
"Is dit soms een grap of zo? Ik vind hem niet leuk," zei ik kortaf.  
Maar nee, het was echt waar, volgens haar. Ik voelde een zwaar gevoel in mijn maag. Een naar gevoel dat ik niet van me af kon schudden. Waarom was niemand naar mij toegekomen? Ik had meer recht op een plaatsje in de magische wereld. Ik had al zo lang gehoopt dat hij bestond... Gwyneth was degene geweest die wel gehoopt had, maar er altijd 'realistisch' naar gekeken had en het van zich af had gezet. Ik had dat niet gekund. Ik voelde me hier niet thuis, in tegenstelling tot de magische wereld, waar ik blijkbaar nooit zou kunnen komen. Ik wist dat ik blij zou moeten zijn voor haar, maar dat kon ik niet. Ik gunde het haar niet dat zij naar die fantastische plek kon gaan, terwijl ik gedoemd was dit saaie bestaan te leven.  
"Waarom heb ik niet zo'n brief gekregen? Ik heb nooit iets magisch aan jou gemerkt, dus waarom zou ik ook niet magisch kunnen zijn?" vroeg ik kortaf, terwijl mijn gezicht vertrok en ik mijn armen over elkaar sloeg.  
"Dat weet ik niet. Blijkbaar stond mijn naam op een of andere lijst met Dreuzelheksen en de jouwe stond er niet bij, volgens professor Stronk," antwoordde Gwyneth vrolijk. Te vrolijk naar mijn zin.  
"Dat is nog zoiets! Waarom kwam zij jou persoonlijk opzoeken? Waarom kreeg je niet gewoon een brief, zoals iedereen in de magische wereld?" riep ik. Ik begon me flink op te winden, terwijl er eigenlijk al een verklaring door mijn hoofd schoot, die Gwyneth vervolgens voor mijn neus legde.  
"Omdat ik dus een Dreuzelheks ben. Ik hoorde niets van de magische wereld af te weten en iedereen in die situatie krijgt een bezoek van een van de professoren. Harry kreeg bijvoorbeeld Hagrid op bezoek en Tom Vilijn professor Perkamentus."  
Eigenlijk was dit alleen maar meer zout in mijn wonden, want het was nog meer bewijs dat deze mooie wereld echt bestond en dat ik er niet naar toe mocht. Mokkend draaide ik me om.  
"Ik had trouwens een boek meegenomen dat je wilde lenen, maar daar kun je nu naar fluiten," zei ik gemeen, terwijl ik met mijn rug naar haar toe ging zitten. Ik wilde dat ze zich net zo verdrietig en boos zou voelen als ik. Waarom zou zij blij en gelukkig mogen zijn als ik, haar beste vriendin, verdriet had?  
"Becky, waarom doe je zo naar? Waarom ben je niet blij voor me?" vroeg Gwyneth gekwetst. "Je bent jezelf niet vanavond."  
"JIJ bent degene die niet zichzelf is!" schreeuwde ik, terwijl ik me half omdraaide. Mijn ogen schoten vonken naar het geschrokken meisje. "JIJ bent degene die MIJN droomwens krijgt. JIJ bent degene die ALLES krijgt wat ik OOIT wilde. Dat wil ik ook! Ik HAAT je."  
Met een snik draaide ik me weer om. Ik wilde weg, en snel ook. Ik kon er niet langer tegen in haar buurt te zijn. Zij, die het leven dat ík wilde hebben zomaar in haar schoot geworpen kreeg.  
"Becky..."  
"Hou je mond, kreng!" riep ik. Ik kon alleen nog maar tegen haar schreeuwen. Ik was niet meer tot een normale conversatie in staat.  
"Becky, luister naar me! Ik zou met alle liefde willen ruilen, als dat jou gelukkig zou maken, maar dat kan nu eenmaal niet! Ik weet hoeveel je van die serie houdt!"  
Dat maakte het eigenlijk alleen maar erger. In plaats van dat ze mij de huid volschold vanwege mijn onuitstaanbare gedrag, of in elkaar kromp als een zielig hoopje mens vanwege mijn beschuldigingen, zette ze de realiteit recht voor mijn neus.  
"Ik wil je nooit meer zien, rotmeid!" schreeuwde ik, terwijl ik mijn tas greep en naar beneden klom, waarna ik in een hoog tempo naar huis rende, Gwyneth in de boomhut achterlatend.

Ik wist niet wat ik met de situatie aan moest. Becky, mijn beste vriendin, schold me de huid vol, omdat ík die brief van Zweinstein had gekregen en zij niet. Ik wist dat zij een nog ergere Potterfanaat was dan ik, maar dat keurde haar gedrag nog niet goed. Na een paar minuten drong het tot me door dat ze eigenlijk niet echt boos was op mij. Ze was gewoon jaloers. Ik durfde dat haar niet te zeggen, maar toen ik haar weg zag rennen, wenste ik dat ik het haar wel gezegd had. Ik zuchtte diep en liep treurig terug naar huis.  
Ik ging naar Zweinstein, volgde daar zeven jaar lang de lessen en studeerde af met wel zeven PUISTen. In de vakanties ging ik altijd terug naar huis, maar Becky heb ik nooit meer gezien.


End file.
